Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a biometric sensor having a sensor chip and a chip housing, into which the sensor chip is inserted.
It is known to record features specific to a person, for example finger minutiae, that is to say fingerprints, for the authentication of persons. Such an authentication of persons can be used, for example, in mobile telephones, computers, motor vehicles, keys, etc. In certain fields of application, in particular in mobile telephones, it is necessary to configure the chip housing to be as small as possible, in order to permit incorporation. In particular, in this case a minimum component thickness is desirable. Published, European Patent Application EP 0 789 334 A2 discloses a biometric sensor in which a sensor chip is fitted to a leadframe. The sensor chip has an electrical contact made with it by a wire-bonding method and, by a molding compound is encapsulated in such a way that the sensor surface is accessible through an appropriate cutout in the molding compound. The disadvantage in this known sensor is that, first, it is still relatively large and, second, it is relatively complicated to produce.